


Truth or Dare

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: A harmless game of Truth or Dare among friends turns deadly when someone - or something - begins to punish those who tell a lie or refuse the dare.
Relationships: Aiden/Ethan (Teen Wolf), Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 59





	Truth or Dare

Stiles and Scott usually did a Halloween party for Halloween but the pandemic canceled that, so Scott rented a haunted house for the pack to stay in overnight Halloween, Stiles was excited to stay the night under the same ceiling as his crush, Derek, the alpha. In the creepy living room, they found a pile of cards so they could play truth and dare, the pack found it a good way to spend Halloween, Jackson picked himself to start the game which said kiss the person to your right on the lips. He didn’t care that the card didn’t give him the choice of truth or dare because the person to his right was his girlfriend, Lydia, and Jackson smirked after kissing his girlfriend because his turn was really easy. 

Jackson picked Scott to be the next person, Scott grabbed his card, and after reading what the card said he yelled, “I’m not going to play.” when he said that another card on its own followed his hands. It said, ‘Do it or we will do it for you!’ The pack wasn’t surprised that the cards were controlled by magic but what they were surprised was that Scott didn’t want to do as the card said, Jackson ripped the card from Scott’s hand.

“Why did you cheat on Allison with Kira?” Jackson read out loud. 

Scott hurried to Allison's side, “Don’t believe what the card said baby.” but Allison pushed her boyfriend away as she ran for the main door because she couldn’t be around Scott. After all, she had listened to rumors about him cheating on her.

As she opened the door a card blew her way, she grabbed the stupid card that said, ‘Leave and you won’t see another day!’, angry at her friends she walked outside and ran to her car, just as she opened her car’s door a car hit her. The rest of the pack tried to help her but the main door closed in front of them, they tried to open the door but it magically locked up and a car showed up on Kira's hand

“This can’t be possible,” Kira said, choking on tears as she showed the card to the rest of the pack, “Remove your underwear and bra!” Shaking her head she wanted to run away but she didn’t want to die like her best friend, Allison, but magically her crop shirt was being pulled up to show her lace bra that held her medium size breasts. 

Lydia not wanting someone else to die she walked to Kira and unbuttoned her short shorts that she then pulled down to show her matching lace thong, the rest of the pack looked somewhere else as Lydia helped Kira. It didn’t matter that Allison had just died, Lydia couldn’t stop from checking a naked Kira as she stared at those perky nipples and a shaved pussy, and all she wanted was to touch. 

A couple minutes later with a newly dressed Kira, the pack chose Aiden to be the next person whose card said, ‘Incest French Kiss.’ Aiden knew what the card meant as he looked at Ethan who was cuddling his boyfriend Danny. “We have to,” Aiden said as punched Scott for bringing them to this haunted house before walking to the twin, he pulled Ethan to full height which caused Danny to be pushed to the side and palm his twin’s face cheek. Aiden licked his brother’s lower lip which caused him to gasp and Aiden used the excuse to thrust his tongue inside to dominate his brother in the kiss, at first he felt awkward when he got the card but now he felt possessive when Danny is his mouth. 

After claiming Ethan’s mouth he removed his mouth, he loved the way his twin looked ruined and while looking at a jealous Danny he sat on a couch with Ethan over his lap so his twin could feel his hard cock. 

Being the alpha, Derek chose to be the next player so he grabbed the top card, it said ‘Safe card. Give the mating bite to your pack member who you want to save from danger, you and your chosen won’t get involved with anyone else. Choose wisely.’ Derek looks at his pack, he already knew who he wanted to be his mate since before this stupid game began which is why he walked in Stiles’ direction. 

Stiles was excited that his crush chose him to be his mate, Derek moved Stiles’ head to the side and plunged his fangs into his future mate, and also he tasted Stiles’ blood, a fever of lust began and he wanted to breed Stiles. As his mate dry hump his ass that had slick running down his inner thighs grab a card, ‘Don’t leave the master bedroom until you are filled with Derek’s litter. From now on Derek and you aren’t playing.’ Both in mating fever ran upstairs where they began to start the next Hale’s generation as the rest of the players kept playing; the next player was Isaac who was told to put his palm on a burning hot pan for half a minute.

Isaac began crying as he shook his head, a timer appeared above the stove where thirty seconds began to count down as the stove turned on magically but as the time ended Isaac put his hand on the pan. He began to cry because no matter his werewolf’s healing it hurt and the whole pack gag as it smelled like burned skin; the next player was Danny who was silently crying because Aiden was sucking on Ethan’s neck. 

Danny read his card, ‘Eat Isaac’s burned skin.’ As disgusted as he was, Danny knew that one way or another he would have to eat the burnt skin so he pushed it into his mouth, as awful as it was it hurt more to see his boyfriend with Aiden.

Ethan being a gentleman allowed Lydia to go before him, Lydia was loving this game because even though Allison had died, her best friend Stiles was now mated to Derek and he had gotten to see Kira naked. Lydia wanted to squeal when she read her card out loud, “You will get a cock to dominate Kira for the next twenty-four hours, enjoy.”

Scott howled because first he lost her girlfriend and now Lydia was going to fuck Kira, 2020 was the worse year because first the pandemic and now he was single, forcefully Lydia push Kira upstairs where the moans of the newly mated couple were heard more clearly. Giving her best friend space she picked the bedroom farthest from Stiles and Derek’s where she threw a crying Kira on the bed, Lydia removed her fall dress. Below her dress she was wearing a thong that couldn’t hold her new above average size cock, Lydia was hard as she thought about making Kira hers, she hoped that her cock could breed Kira a batch of kittens and fully remove her from Scott’s side.

“Kira, this will go by faster if you get naked, now!” Lydia said as she removed her bra and walked to the bed where she pulled on Kira’s short shorts, there was the sweet pussy that Lydia was going to dominate and have filled with their litter. 

As Lydia pushed her face in between Kira’s thighs, it was Ethan who turned downstairs where he grabbed a card that said, ‘From now on you are an omega, Aiden’s omega, go upstairs where you will mate until you become mates and have a litter inside of you. Have fun, Mr. Steiner and Mr. Steiner.”

The last four players look at each other as the round had ended with Ethan, they didn’t know if they could leave the three newly mated pairs upstairs that were still going on getting pregnant when the last card appears that said, ‘Go with the party and pick a mate from the four remaining single players or go home. Game over!’

Jackson, not caring that Lydia had mated with Kira, grabbed a sad Danny and ran upstairs to the last unoccupied bedroom, Scott and Isaac just looked at each other before they began to make up on the dining table. 

\--

The Hale’s Pack House was full-on Thanksgiving with the ten members, five pregnant omegas, four proud betas, and one proud alpha male. 

\--

Five mated with couples.


End file.
